gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryanna Lannister
Dyanna is a prostitute at the Lion's Den, a popular brothel in Lannisport. She is the mother of Samnus Hill whom she had with Lord Tywin Lannister and of Rosamund, Alys and Marla whom she had with a Lannister soilder. Biography Background Dyanna was born in 266 AL as a low-born in the Westerlands, more precisely the most famous city in that region and most definitely the wealthiest in all of the Seven Kingdoms, Lannisport. She grew up on the streets, being abandoned and left to die, Dyanna was pratically fighting every day just to get enough food for the day while growing up, avoiding getting beaten by lords or knights or getting raped by them. To avoid the latter, from the age of 10, up until she was 16, Dyanna disguised herself as a boy which wasn't easy but still, it allowed her survive long enough. She soon began to realize that if she wanted to survive, Dyanna would have to work, and the only way for a low-born young woman like to her was able to find work to have enough money to feed herself and have a roof over her head. But since she was low-born and even in the great wealthly city that was Lannisport, work was still difficult to find especially for a woman. At the age of 16, a man came ot her on the street while she was craving money of other peaseants and high-borns to buy food. The man stopped himself to give her money and stumbled upon her face. He never thought that he would come across a young woman living in the streets, who despite being dirty and wearing rags, was still astonishg to look at. The man asked Dyanna her name. She responded and he asked her if she would want to work for him and in exchange he would provide food and shelter for her. Dyanna said yes right the second after he finished his sentence. But what she didn't know, is that the work, this mysterious man had to offer was nothing like Dyanna ever thought if could be until he took her to the best and most famous brothel in Lannisport, if not in all the Westerlands, The Lion's Den. When they got there, Dyanna immediately realized what kind of work the man wanted to offer her. He wanted her to becopme a prostitute in his brothel, since her beauty was pratically unmatched for a low-born even when she was wearing the wrost clothes and hadn't bathed in days. But she was hungry tired and very desperate, so she accepted without a second thought. Dyanna asked the mysteroius man his name and he replied by saying a name that she has never frogotten until this day, Axel. he told her to go eat and clean herself up before going to a chamber he had prepared for her, which would be wear she would have lords, knights and other man pay her to have sex with a few weeks later. Dyanna was not a virgin but was not as experienced in thart of seduction as the other girls. So she would have to be taught. She spent the next 2 years learning seduction techniques and all other ways on how to make man want her. By the time she was 18 almost no man alive didn't want to spent a night with her. Robert's Rebellion Now at the age of 19, Dyanna was one of the most famous prostitute at The Lion's Den.